


Break Me In, Tear Me Apart, Swallow Me Down

by shadesofhades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Multi, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/pseuds/shadesofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, they lie there for a long while, their bodies coming down from the rush and Dean's trying to catalog all the aches and pains left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me In, Tear Me Apart, Swallow Me Down

The bedspread is rough beneath his cheek, the normally soft skin rubbed raw by the brutal movements of his body, and Dean would like to pretend that this is the reason for the liquid clinging dangerously to the corners of his eyes. Because it has nothing to do with the way his father's cock is filling him, pressing him flat against the bed with his powerful thrusts. It also has nothing to do with the way Sam's fingers are digging into his muscles, cutting through his flesh, his fingernails pressed tightly into his skin, as he holds him still so Daddy can fuck him harder, just like the obedient child Sam's never really been.

Dean should be used to this by now, used to the way Sammy's too long nails bite into his skin as his father's cock rips him apart. But he's pretty sure no amount of practice in the world will make him okay with this.

There's not nearly enough lube for how thick his father's cock is, or for the fast pace that he's setting for this whole scene, but Dean knows he can take it. He's been through so much worse in his life that really, this is like a cakewalk. Besides, it's not as if this is the first time it's happened.

"Come on, baby boy," his father's whispering in his ear like it's a dirty little secret only he's supposed to hear, "Tell Daddy how much you love it. How much you love the way my cock is buried in your tight little ass."

Sam's hands are moving over his body, dipping below to bring his hips off the bed so their father's rough, calloused hand can wrap tight around Dean's cock, the grip far too hard for anything pleasurable, as Sammy's thin fingers press deep bruises into his hipbone.

"I love it, Daddy," he can barely get the words out, though, because he's choking on his own spit, throat constricting around the syllables, as if his body is resisting letting Dean submit to his father so thoroughly.

"What do you love, Dean?" his father's whispering in his ear again, hot breath and wet lips tracing the contour of his earlobe as he says it. His fingers loosen just ever so slightly on Dean's cock, just enough to make him comfortable, to trick his body into liking what his father is doing to him.

His teeth are gritted together as his cock drips precome onto the bedspread completely unbidden, trying hard to find the words he knows he needs to say, if only the breath wasn't being crushed from his lungs with the weight of his father's body on top of his. He doesn't know how he manages, but as the tears finally spill over from his eyes and begin to make a lake on the covers under his cheek, he spits out, "I love being Daddy's little whore."

Sammy's hand is rubbing soothing circles over his side, large hands cupping Dean's tight skin, forcing his body to relax so that their father can take Dean harder, deeper. And he does, grinning against Dean's bare neck, his lips and teeth wet on Dean's flesh, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the way the hot droplets of spit fall on his already overheated skin.

He can't blame the way Sam helps their father, though. Not at all. Because Dean's okay with the way his father's cock bruises his insides, makes him bleed when he shoves it in too rough with not enough preparation, so long as Sammy never has to know what it feels like. And he knows the instant Sam stops helping their father, that he'll be next. So instead he forces himself through it, forces his hips back against his father's and pays no mind to the way his muscles protest the strain.

That doesn't mean he has to like it, though, when Sam's hand that's holding his hip, slides off to cup his father's hand over his cock, young nimble fingers working over the tip to smear precome over the shaft and their father's fingers.

"Come for me, baby boy," their father finally says after a long moment of his and Sam's fingers tangling together over his dick, still working him open with long thrusts of his engorged cock, still deep within his ass.

He's struggling to pull himself up to his knees, to pull them under his body, to brace himself against the way his father's body plows him into the bed, but his body is convulsing with the sick pleasure racing through him and it's making the tears flow out of control down his face as he lifts his head to look at Sammy.

Sammy's mouth is a tight, hard line across his face, but Dean can see that his eyebrows are drawn together, his eyes soft and wet as he stares back at Dean. It makes him feel better to see the way his little brother's eyes tear up, like everything will be all right with the world so long as Sam's lips aren't peeling a devilish grin like their father's.

"Come on, Dean, let me feel your hot come spill over my hand," his father's still whispering to him his dirty little secrets, lips hot against Dean's neck, and Dean's not really sure if he ever stopped, but he knows his father's hips are still tight against his ass, and his hand has never stopped sliding over Dean's leaking cock. "If you're a good boy, Dean, I'll let Sammy fuck you..."

Dean's trying hard not to let himself be excited by that thought, trying hard to keep his eyes on Sam's as their father pumps into him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby boy? To feel your little brother's cock tearing you open with my come still inside your hot body?"

And finally, Dean can't take it anymore. He's held out as long as he can, but he can't stop himself from spilling his semen into his father's and little brother's fingers.

As soon as Dean's body tightens and clenches under his father's, he loses control as well, his hips stuttering to a halt against Dean's ass as he fills Dean's abused channel with his come.

Sam's quick to remove his fingers and wipe Dean's come on the blankets, but his father's fingers stroke Dean until his muscles are relaxing and the tension is leaving Dean's body, his spent cock resting heavily in his father's hand.

"You're a good boy, Dean," his father tells him as he eases his body from above Dean's, wet lips painting a picture against Dean's spine as his now flaccid cock slips from Dean's body along with his come. Dean's body is protesting the hot liquid inside of him, pushing as much of it as he can out of his ass, to let it drip down his thighs and cling to the fine hairs on the way down, just as he manages to pull himself shakily to his hands and knees now that the weight is gone off his back.

Dean doesn't get relief for as long as he really needs it though, because as soon as their father moves from behind him, Sam is turning him over and pushing him flat on his back. He's still out of breath, panting, his limbs sagging and his eyes sinking shut, but Sam doesn't really seem to care. Sam's probably too caught up in the way John's staring at him, thinking he'll be next, but he wastes no time lining his body up with Dean's and forcing his way inside Dean's already used hole, using only his father's come to ease the way.

It's better when it's Sammy on top of him, face to face instead of on his hands and knees, but at the same time, he hates that his brother has a perfect view of his tear-streaked cheeks and the way his face crumples up with pain as Sam thrusts his leaking cock into his body.

But he still likes it nonetheless, because Sam's movements are softer, his hands caressing Dean's body, trying to get him hard again -- to get him off again -- instead of just taking what he wants from Dean. And best of all are the kisses he presses to Dean's lips. They're hard and biting kisses, mostly teeth and tongue that draw blood to the surface of Dean's full lips, but the intimacy of it is so much more than he's ever gotten from his father.

Even though Sam's cock moves slower inside Dean's abused body, he always reaches completion so much faster with Sammy than with his father. And this time is going to be no different, he can tell, because Sam's thrusts have him hard again, his cock grinding against Sam's belly as he muscles Dean's legs forward to drive himself deeper into Dean's heat. And Sam's lips are on his, nipping at his until Dean opens his mouth for his brother.

The kiss doesn't last long though, because Sam's straightening his back and sitting up on his knees, fingers still bruising the back of Dean's thighs, when their father's hand comes to rest heavily between their bodies, his hand wrapping around Dean's cock once again. His father strokes him faster, harder than his brother's thrusts, and Dean's hips are following the rhythm, his back arching off the bed as his father's fingers flick over his cockhead, forcing Sam's hips to grind even harder into Dean to keep up with the pace their father has set.

Tears are overflowing in Dean's eyes again as Sam's hand slips from his leg in his frantic rhythm and jars Dean's spine, bending his back in half painfully while his whole body goes propelling towards the headboard. Dean can't really help the way his throat clenches up around the sob trying to escape, but a sound makes it out anyway, just a soft cry before it's cut off. He knows Sam can tell from the soft sound that Dean's hurt, but he's too caught up in the timing of their father's hand to stop.

And then it's all over. His semen is pulsing out of his cock as his body tightens all over again, and just a few more thrusts into him and Sam's right behind him too, his hot come washing over Dean's insides.

Normally though, when they're done, Sam takes his time pulling out of Dean, making sure he's okay, looking him over with watery eyes and soft hands, but not today. Instead he's pulling his cock from Dean's body, and before his come can be forced out, he moves down the length of Dean, releasing his hold on Dean's leg, so his lips are pressed tight against Dean's hole. And then he licks softly, drawing the come out of Dean's ass as he sucks gently at Dean's throbbing muscles.

Dean feels wrung out by the time Sam stops, his limbs like rubber as Sammy climbs back up his frame and kisses him again. Dean obediently opens his mouth for his brother's tongue, but instead, Sam spits the tacky fluid into his mouth, before his tongue slips in behind it.

It's an odd flavor, not at all like he's used to, because he's never tasted their come mixed together and definitely never tasted it inside himself, but he squeezes it past his gag reflex, trying to make himself swallow it down, even though his taste buds are trying hard to make him reject it.

Sam doesn't seem to notice the struggle that Dean's going through though, just licks the inside of Dean's mouth and over his teeth before he pulls back, a line of saliva and come still hanging between their lips.

And then his brother falls to his right, panting hard, his father falling to the left of him.

Afterwards, they lie there for a long while, their bodies coming down from the rush and Dean is trying to catalog all the aches and pains left behind.

"Dean." Their father looks over, startling him out of his stupor as he breaks the tense silence that has fallen over all three of them, the same way it always does after every time, until one of them cracks at the shame of what they've just done and leaves the room. It's the same old routine, but this isn't in the script. "I think you might have a problem, son. This fixation with me raping and abusing you? It definitely isn't healthy."

His father's eyebrows are drawn together in worry as he looks at Dean, but before Dean can even open his mouth to protest his father's words, Sam pipes up from the other side of the bed,

"Yeah, Dean. Why _are_ you so obsessed?" His little brother is leaning up to brace himself on one elbow and stare down at Dean before he continues with, "And why do you always make me go after Dad? I hate the sloppy seconds, and do you know how much it sucks to be that hard the entire time Dad's fucking you? And then when I get my chance, you're always all stretched out already, and you cry like a woman the whole time. How is that supposed to be fun for me?"

Dean doesn't point how how wrong the entire incestuous situation is, or how unfair it is that either of them has to go second (but naturally it should be Sam since he's the younger of the two), instead he ignores their questions, rolls over and plants his face in the mattress and drifts off to sleep.

 

END.


End file.
